The Clan's Rebirth
by Kimball51
Summary: An OC story, with the main character an Uchiha. Storyline is still following the Naruto series though. Is in first person. In the story, the OC's name is not revealed until the second chapter, but all is still well. Begins in the middle end of Naruto and through Shippuden. Hope to continue to current Shippuden manga chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Hey, this is gonna be my first fic. Hope you guys enjoy. This will be an OC (Original Character) story, the identity is not revealed until the second chapter, so don't panic. Constructive ideas is very welcomed. Please feel free to make comments. Please do not just posted negative comments without a little ideas for improvement. Thank You and Enjoy.

* * *

I frantically jumped from branch to branch as quickly as possible. I looked back now and again, to see if he had made any progress in the chase. My destination wasn't too far, and I had to make it. Quickly taking another glance back to check, I stopped on a branch and took in my surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but as i turned to face my right, my eyes caught something on my shoulder. A tiny white spider but strangely, made out of clay. It was a piece of clay! To others it would just be an unusual piece of art, but to me and what I realized it was, it was different. I frantically shoved it off, but to my dismay, my reaction wasn't fast enough. The surrounding area was engulfed in a giant fireball. As the smoke cleared, I jumped to another branch. Breathing heavily, I winced in pain as pieces of bark had flown in all directions due to the explosion. One of them had made a serious journey halfway into my left bicep. Ripping off a the sleeve of my cloak I made a makeshift bandage and tied it around my arm, in an effort to stop the bleeding. I glanced up to the source of cackling to see my pursuer, Deidara, casually sitting on his live clay bird. "You really thought you would get away, huh?" I smirked at his question. "Nothing risked, nothing gained." A tick mark grew on his forehead, as his expression took a wild turn. "You little smartass." Obviously pissed, he took no time in throwing multiple paper bombs at me. All of them missing their targets as I effortlessly dodged. I got to my feet and gave him another smirk. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I must be going. Sad to say your mission at capturing and killing me failed." His brow furrowed at my last response. "What the hell do you mean, get going? How do you honestly think you ca-." I made a tiger seal and interrupted him. "Like this. Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" I yelled before taking in a breath. Moulding superheated chakra inside my stomach before releasing it via my lungs and mouth. Resulting in a massive inferno. Even as the flames grew to an immeasurable size, being on his bird he easily moved to a greater height. Though no injury was created, it was enough of a distraction long enough for me to get away. After the flames sizzled down to a few scorched pieces of earth, most of the landscape was burned down; though I was already to far away to be spotted. I could hear him behind me spewing profanities, causing another smirk to grow across my face. Facing my point of interest, I continued to jump from branch to branch towards The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

WHAT UP! KIMBALL51 UP IN THE HOUSE!

Ok, I figured that the first chapter was way too short. So I thought to myself, ok gotta appeal to the readers so a longer chapter would maybe help out. So here is the next installment. I made it longer and hope ya guys like it. ENJOY!

* * *

Konoha, a legendary village in the shinobi world; home to the most powerful ninja ever known. The gates were always kept open; I guess it was a warm welcome to travelers. When I stumbled upon the gates, a warm welcome was not something I received. The two guards saw me as a threat. _Which I am guessing was because of the Akatsuki robe I was wearing_. Still, I could see both of them were confused about the way I approached them. I couldn't blame them, an Akatsuki member casually strolling towards the gate, not caring about the consciences. I chuckled at their stupefied expressions and waved. "Hey guys. As you can see I'm kind of injured, so some help would be nice." Both of them still continued to stare at me with the occasional eye twitch. I sighed. "Fine. I request to see the Hokage." Putting my hands up in defeat. "I mean the village no harm and wish to reveal secrets of the Akatsuki." I pointed my finger to my shoulder. "Oh and stopping by the nearest hospital would help." I untied the bandage on my arm, pointing to and showing the gash. That seemed to help, as they were slowly approaching me. It looked like progress but they were still hesitant. I sighed again before a determined look appeared on my face. "Please trust me. If it really makes it easier... you can tie up my arms." Now, because of my previous statement, they hurried over, as it seemed they got my point.

Without being bound, I was escorted to the hospital by one of the guards. As we walked through what appeared to be a marketplace, I couldn't help but notice the obscurities shouted at me and the occasional piece of trash thrown. Narrowly missing a cabbage that was thrown, muttered to myself. "Some pleasant people." This was obviously not quiet enough for the guard not to hear, as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Your organization _is_ a terrorist group," he whispered back to me. My eyes widened in realization. "_Of course_" I thought. "_How could I have forgotten_?" We arrived at a white building, to which I guessed was the hospital. The guard opened the door, leaving me to be terrified of the amount of killer intent of the nurses in the room. A pink-haired, I assumed nurse, appeared to escort me to a room. She obviously didn't like me, just like the others. "Follow Me," she sternly ordered. As she turned, I stuck my tongue out at her mockingly before following her.

It seemed that pinkie was assigned to be my personal nurse. As we entered the room, she closed the door and pulled down the shade. She turned back and ordered me to take off my jacket and shirt, for which I responded by cheekily asking if I was that attractive that I needed my shirt off. This resulted in a hard hit to the head and a roll of the eyes. Rubbing my swollen cranium, I slowly took of my robe and undershirt, wincing at the gash on my bicep. I laid myself on the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed and she approached me. One of her hands glowed with a green aura, as she approached my arm. As the healing process went on, attempts at conversation proved to be ineffective. She was too stubborn to even talk to me, only caring about healing me. Finishing, she wrapped a fresh actual bandage around my arm. She lifted herself off the chair and walked to the door. "You are to report to the Hokage when you are ready. DO NOT even think about causing trouble." She paused. "By the way." She turned to face me. "What is your name?" I looked up, confused at the type of question. "You first" I smirked, earning me a sigh in annoyance. "Haruno Sakura. Now you." Smiling at her irritated expression. "Uchiha Zesu" I replied. Surprisingly she straightened up at the sudden answer. Her eyes as wide as dinner plates as she stared at me, a serious expression appearing again. Suddenly waved a hand at me. "Get up. We're going to the Hokage now!" Out of fear from another bone-breaking fist, I rapidly put on my shirt and swung my Akatsuki cloak over my shoulder, following her out of the room.

* * *

And there it is. I was actually thinking of making a different expression for Sakura but this turned out great. The next chapter will actually be and information page of the character. This is just to give some more details and help you guys create a better picture of the OC.

Alright, adios amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Alright here is the details. Hope it gives you guys a better picture.

* * *

Name: Uchiha Zesu

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Female

Personality: Cheerful, Confident, Easygoing.

Hobbies: Meditating, Training, Teaching.

Strength(s): Skillied Kenjutsu and ninjutsu fighter. Has attained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of 15.

Weakness(es): Used to be vulnerable to genjutsu. (After the Sharingan not anymore) very reckless.

Special Powers/Abilities: Stabilized Susanoo, able to combine with Muramasa to enhance speed and strength. Incredibly powerful fire techniques. (Clan Kekkai-Genkai)

Ambition/Life-long Dream: To either Command the ANBU or Second in Command of the Hokage.

Occupation/Job: Kenjutsu Teacher in the Leaf.

Best Class(es): Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu

Worst Class(es): Genjutsu and Fujinjutsu

Parent(s): Zekai and Sekara Uchiha

Sibling(s): Uchiha Tokara (Brother)

Relative(s): Uchiha Madara (Grandfather), Uchiha Susuna (Grandmother), Uchiha Itachi (Cousin), Uchiha Sasuke (Cousin)

Rank: Chunin, Jonin at the start of Shippuden

Ninja Status: Kenjutsu Teacher

Are you in the Akatsuki?: Previously affiliated.

Teammates: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura (Shippuden Arc)

Sensei: Hatake Kakashi (Shippuden Arc, Part-time)

Chakra Element: Fire, Earth, Lava

Learned Jutsu: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile, Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu, Earth Style: Multiple Mud Wall Jutsu.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Dragon Flame Jutsu, Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Fire Dragon Flame Missile, Fire Vortex Jutsu.

Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu, Earth Human Jutsu, Mud Wall Jutsu, Stone Fist Jutsu

Lava Style: Lava Globs, Melting Apparition

Other: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan (After seeing Naruto)

Personal Jutsu: Earth Style: Great Earth Destruction, Earth Style: Great Earth Reconstruction, Ifriga Compressed Flame.

Collaboration Techniques: Fire Style: Flame Burst Rasengan.

Jutsu # 1

Name: Ifriga, Compressed Flame.  
Handsign(s): Tiger, Snapping of the fingers.  
Description: The user snaps their fingers, creating friction. Applying fire chakra to the hand allows a spark from the friction to ignite. Allowing the flame to engulf the hand, with a more compressed ball of flame inside the hand. The technique is then smashed into the enemy, leaving a painful scar and heavy burns.  
Rank: S-rank  
Range: Close range.  
Type: Fire

Jutsu #2

Name: Earth Style: Great Earth Deconstruction/Construction  
Handsign: Serpent  
Description: For Deconstruction the user concentrates enough chakra into their hands. With this they slam their palms into the ground destabilizing the chakra. Allowing it to run wild and destroy the landscape.  
For Construction, this is mostly used for building. It is the same but the user keep the chakra stable and creates stone structures from the ground.  
Rank: A and B ranks  
Range: Long and close range  
Type: Earth

Jutsu #3

Name: Fire Style: Flame Burst Rasengan.  
Handsign: None  
Description: Requires either two or one user. One creates an Ifriga and the other creates a Rasengan. The two smash the techniques together but twist their wrists in opposite directions. This applies rotation to stabilize the technique. Resulting in a dark crimson Rasengan surrounded by an orange flame. Can be carried by both or one person.  
Rank : S rank  
Range: Close range  
Type: Fire

Weapon(s): Murumasa

Clan: Uchiha

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Eternal/Mangekyo Sharingan

Description: The Sharingan allows the user to see chakra flow, dispel genjutsu, copy abilities, and enhanced vision. The Mangekyo gives the user three new abilities. The Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo.  
Rank: A-S rank  
Range: Close and Long range.  
Type: Dojutsu

Risk: The process in awakening a full Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is a painful process. Attaining a full Sharingan requires the user to go through stressful situations, putting them in constant danger. Attaining a Mangekyo requires the user to experience the death of someone very close to the user. Further causing pain and suffering to the user. With the Mangekyo, continuous use erodes the eyes and causes blindness. This is stopped with an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Though to obtain it, the eyes of a close relative need to be transplanted into the user.

Body Type/Looks: Has a naturally fit body. On the border of regular and thin but leaning toward regular. While thin, still has a muscular build. (Same build as Sasuke in Shippuden except more muscular.)

Height: 5.10 ft.

Everyday Outfit(s):

1. A black cotton sleeveless shirt with the headband on the left upper-forearm. Black sweatpants. Black shinobi sandals. An Uchiha crest is shown on the back of the shirt.

2. A Grey and Black Hoodie with the headband on the left upper-forearm. Black sweatpants. Black shinobi sandals. An Uchiha crest is shown on the back of the shirt.

Mission Outfit(s): A Grey and Black Hoodie. The zipper is halfway up leaving the chest bare. Black sweatpants with a grey waistband. A kunai holster on the right thigh an a shuriken pouch on the backside to the left. The leaf headband is tied around the left upper-forearm. Black shinobi sandals. Red and Dark Gold gloves up to the mid forearm. A gold flame pattern is on the back of the hands on the gloves. An Uchiha crest is shown on the back of the jacket.

Accessories: The sword is holstered on the right side.

Hairstyle(s): Black mid-back-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of the face.

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: A necklace made from thin black rope and a silver crow skull.

* * *

Alright hope that helped. Gonna start working on the next chapter.

Adios amigos!


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Alright, the next chapter of the series. This one was a lot of work and is kind of longer than the others. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

As we approached the Hokage office. Sakura stopped me in front of the door. "Now be respectful to Hokage-sama. You are an Akatsuki member after all," she whispered. "Try not to piss her off." She opened the door and I walked in to see two women, one sitting at the desk and one standing. From the information Akatsuki had gathered, it would appear the Fifth Hokage had been chosen. Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. She sat behind the desk obviously irritated at my sudden presence in her office. Which I didn't really pay much attention to. Sakura muttered to herself. "I guess my advice was pretty useless, seeing as she's already pissed off." Tsunade cleared her throat and continued to glare at me. I smirked at her expression and responded. "So are we going to talk me anything, or are you just going to sit there, starring at me." This resulted in her sending me into the wall next to the door, leaving a crater. Rubbing my swollen cranium, _for the second type I might add_, I stood up. "Ok, maybe I deserved that, but seriously we need to talk." She nodded, displaying a calmer expression. "I understand you are an Akatsuki member, and from what Sakura has said, you are also an Uchiha." I nodded in approval. "Good." She continued. "Now I don't understand why you came here, but that doesn't to me anymore. I need you to tell me everything about the Akatsuki. As well as your past to help me understand who you really are." I nodded again. "Alright, this is the day I left the Leaf, and the beginning of my journey."

_*Flashback Time!*_

_*Still in Zesu's point of view*_

(_I awoke in the morning, to my brother, Tokara shoving me off the bed. I shook my head and glared at him, leaving him only to smirk at me. "What's the big idea?" I said as I pouted on the floor. "I was sleeping." He came over to me and helped me up. He rubbed the back of his head and made a goofy smile. "Yeah, I know, but today we get to go on a mission together. Isn't it awesome?" I raised one eyebrow at my brother's excitement._ "_Man he was always so freakin excited. Just chill for once. Yeesh." I didn't bother saying that out loud, because I know I would receive a huge speech about how we are brothers and we should do everything together. I picked out a shirt; a normal grey sleeveless one with the Uchiha crest on the back, a pair of black sweats and my sandals and followed him out the door. He wore a blue t-shirt with a pair of gray sweats. At the moment I was nine and my brother was eight._

_After breakfast, we headed to the Hokage office. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, gave our mission. I looked at the information I received in surprise. I couldn't believe my idiot brother woke me up early in the morning, for a C rank mission. All we had to do was get rid of a couple bandits. "Really?" I thought to myself. "This is what got him excited? Whatever, I would do his little mission to make him happy." We thanked the Hokage and headed off._

_We arrived home around 8 o'clock exhausted. I had to admit the bandits sure could fight. Even though both of us were Chunin, being kids at the moment limited how much we could do. With Tokara slung on my shoulder, we walked through the arch to the compound. We were both mocking each other on our mistakes, but what we saw made us freeze. It was as if time itself had stopped and our minds tried to process the scene. At first I thought I was just tired and my perception was tricking me, but to my dismay, this was the truth. Every Uchiha in the vicinity had been killed, many lying on there on the streets. Tokara, with his head down, noticed my sudden lack of movement, so he lifted his head to observe the scene. His expression was the same as mine, freezing in place. I was the first to snap out of the trance we were both in, so I took action, shaking my brother. "Come on! Snap out of it!" I shouted at him. "This isn't the time to be scared. We need to assess the situation and see who might be alive! Ok?" He nodded, but he was obviously fixed on the scene. I had to get him to move so I slapped him, hard. This woke him up. He shook his head and hesitantly agreed, following me to our apartment. Walking over the many bodies littering the streets. After opening the door, the scene was just as bad as when we arrived. Both of our parents, dead. My father slashed across his stomach and face. My mother stabbed repeatedly. I resisted the urge to throw up my lunch, coughing and gagging at the smell of death, but I regained my composure, holding back the overwhelming amount of sadness. Tokara was not so lucky. He collapsed and began to sob, which caused me to tear up. I knelt down to him and spoke lowly. "Listen, we need to keep moving. I know this is terrible, but if we are going to survive this, I need your help. Ok?" This seemed to get into his head. He looked up, his eyes red and puffy, and nodded. I helped him up and spoke again. "Alright, get two satchels, and gather up supplies. Pretend we are going camping. Think about that." I pointed to our parents. Don't think of them. OK?" Even now I couldn't believe I pulled myself together in that situation, so I carefully walked over the bodies to our storage room, while my brother entered the kitchen._

_*Pause Flashback*_

* * *

Phew, I am beat. That flashback took so long, but it still is not finished. GET READY FOR THE END NEXT CHAPTER. I decided for the flashback because I thought just a summary wasn't enough. So hope you guys liked this chapter and I will get the other out as soon as possible. School is coming up and more work with it. I will try to manage it. But I am not sure.

Anyway, ADIOS AMIGOS!


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Alright back with the second half of the flashback. Gonna get this chapter so hope you guys like it. WOOOO! ENJOY!

* * *

_*Enter Flashback*_

_When we came back to the living room, we were now prepared. Tokara had retrieved enough supplies for a couple weeks if we used them sparingly in two satchels, as well as the amount of money we could find in the house. Which was more than enough. He placed the food in storage scrolls to preserve them for later use. I had taken to the clothes and weapons, with two pouches with shuriken and a storage scroll to hold the rest. I had my father's sword on my back and had multiple pairs of clothes in more scrolls. We were set. As we walked towards the door, we looked back. I sighed, and then pushed my brother out the door before we could change our minds._  
_For 8 years we lived away from the village, we traveled to the west, to the village of Amegakure, or the Hidden Rain Village. Most of the village was abandoned so finding a place to stay want much of a hassle. But even when we first arrived and as we lived in the village, there was always a looming sense that we were being watched. Something was not right about this village, but it wasn't enough to keep us out after what we had seen. Everything was at peace for a while, we got used to our new home and life seemed to go back to normal._  
_I finally forgot about that terrible event and lived peacefully with Tokara. Then, there was this one-day that I will never forget. It changed everything in my life, and even more than the actual massacre. It was the day my brother attempted to kill to me._  
_You see, in my family I was always seen as the promised child. I always excelled at what I did, no matter the challenge and the amount of praise I received was immense. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and once the Sharingan awakened, Genjutsu. All of these I excelled in. This did not go unnoticed from my brother. Though brothers loved each other, he held a hidden distest for me. For all the attention I got, and that he received so little. Not like he was neglected or anything. He was treated equally as I was. I was just seen with more respect. We still loved each other like regular brothers, but that hate and jealousy still loomed over his head. After the massacre, he appeared to be in a depression like state. Of course I was sad too, but he seemed abnormally depressed. He was so much more negative towards me now, and when he slept constant nightmares wrecked his mind. I guess the death of our parents had hit him the most, because it seemed to me, he was slowly going insane. They seemed to worsen every passing day, but in an instant, it seemed to vanish. He seemed more calm than usual, and some sort of positivity emerged. As I calmed down with the sudden event gone, but like a sweeping tide. It came back with even more force than before._  
_One evening, as I kept watch, I looked out to the neverending rain in Ame. No matter how long we lived here, it was always raining. It did bring a great city to take refuge in though. I turned slightly to see Tokara's sleeping form. A candle was lit next to him as a night light and he was calmly breathing in a peaceful state. Though I just couldn't shake the weird feeling that there was something odd about the aura around him. I dismissed it and turned back to the window and continued my watch. I sighed and clutched my father's sword at my side. "What would you have done, Oto-san?" A slight movement behind me forced me to spin around to see the source. What I wasn't ready for when I turned was my brother's form in front of me. He faced me with kunai in hand and sharingan active; glaring at me from the other side of the room. I widened my eyes in horror. He looked sadistic and the intent to kill was washing off of him. "Nee-san..." he growled. I gulped down my fear; his voice didn't even sound like him anymore. It was more like some demonic form of the original. I got to my feet and shook my head staring back at him. "Whatever you are thinking, don't do it brother. Please. Don't do anything you will regret." It seemed my words didn't reach him, as he lazily swung his kunai at me. I back flipped out of the way and landed on the other side of the room. "Stop Tokara!" Still, my words did not faze him. He charged at me again, and swung a downwards strike; to which I easily parried. I shoved him back and he fell backwards. He sat there growling at me and his Sharingan glaring at me. I jumped up to his feet and charged, repeating his previous action. I backflipped away until I was at the windowsill. He didn't seem to be tired yet so I backfilled out of the window to land on the water below us. The rain immediately soaking through my clothes and my hair drew down over my face. He came down to meet me and stood up with the same glare. Again he charged me, and a series of parries and blocks ensued. Every attempt at hurting me failed as I maneuvered out of every attack. Yet he still had the same glare the whole time. As the last blow was made I slide to the ground and delivered a swift kick to his chest, shooting him back. As he rested his hands on his knees and panted, I came to the realization that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. With the intention he had right now, it seemed I either kill my brother or die by his hand. I didn't want to hurt him but right now, I didn't have much of a choice. Before I could take any action at all he started to talk in a deep ominous tone. "I think I should tell you the real reason for this." It confused me to see him talking normally now, but I dismissed it and listened. He looked down so his hair covered his eyes. The red glow of his Sharingan still could be seen. "I think you know about the Sharingan enough to understand its abilities. But do you know about its second and more powerful form. The Mangekyo Sharingan." My red eyes widened in shock at him. How did he know about such a forbidden secret? That was only for the clan heads and I was only taught it because of my skill. But he shouldn't have known about such a curse. "Yes, me. Of all people to know about this type of secret, I would. I do read a lot you know." He waved a mocking finger at me, before continuing. "Well, the Mangekyo Sharingan is a step further from the Sharingan, giving it new powers. The catch is the user must kill a friend or family member. But overuse of said eye can cause permanent blindness. The only way to stop this is that an eye transplant from a fellow Uchiha must be made. And my dear brother..." He looked up with an even more sadistic look than before. It screamed insanity and sent a few shivers down my spine. "YOUR EYES WILL GUIDE ME THROUGH THE DARK! After I obtain that power, mama and papa will finally see how great I am! You will finally be the failure! I will finally be the great Uchiha I really am!" All the blood seemed to leave my face as he said that. He was trying to kill me then rip out my eyes and sickly transplant them. The insanity was causing him to believe our parents were still alive. I barely had enough time to think before he made a tiger seal. In a few seconds he expelled a large ball of fire towards me. Unharmed from the rain around us it sped forward. I jumped away and slid to a stop away from the fire and had just enough time to parry a blow from his kunai. We stood there struggling to overcome the barrier between killing each other. This was it, choose fate. Either I live or Die. I closed my eyes, thought and drew a calm breath. I let my sword fall slightly; taking his balance and made a swift upwards cut, then returned the sword back to the sheath. I returned his stunned expression with a glare of my own. I saw his shock turn to fear as tears welled in my eyes. "Forgive me... brother." He fell to his knees, the same expression until he fell forward. I caught him and cradled body of my deceased brother and only family left in my arms. Finally, I was the last one. The last Uchiha. For the first time in years, I cried. Tears and raindrops ran down my face like waterfalls as I let everything go. All the pain and suffering was let out. Never had I cried like this. All of the pain from the massacre, the constant moving and now this was let go. I looked up, tears still streaming. Then, a sudden pain slashed through my eyes. I fell backwards onto the waters surface. The pain was unimaginable as it felt as though my eyes were being ripped apart. Clutching them in agony until the pain subsided, I took my hands away. My eyes widened at what I saw in the reflection of the water. My Sharingan now took on a different type of shape. Three black curved arrows pointed away from the pupil, with a black circle running around the pupil, giving it a spiral shape. It was like my brother had said; I had attained the Mangekyo Sharingan. But at the cost of my brother. I lowered my gaze to him, before lifting his hair off of his face. He finally had a calm expression. Suddenly, I heard clapping behind me. Quickly turning to face the source, I saw a figure. She had dark blue hair, amber eyes, with multiple piercings and wore a black robe with red clouds. Adorned in her hair was a blue paper flower. Sensing danger, but not noticing my action. Black flames engulfed her, causing my right eye to bleed. Clutching it in agony, I looked up to see the woman hovering over me, unharmed. She seemed to be made out of paper, as two paper wings could be seen coming from her back. She put a hand in front of her and spoke. "Do not fear, I come to you not for a fight." Calming down. "Then what do you want?" I replied. She smirked, which seemed like she hadn't in a while. "I come with a request." I was now confused, but still clutching my blade. "A request to join our organization. The Akatsuki."…_

* * *

_Alright, sorry guys, one more chapter of flashback. I was going to use Pain instead of Konan, but Pain wouldnt seem like he would smile. So yeah... Next will be the Akatsuki. It will be pretty brief so expect the present next time. Ok! Stay frosty!_

_ADIOS AMIGOS!_


	6. Chapter 6

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Hey guys! Welcome to the story, THis will be the last part of the flashback so get ready for a gand finale. Like I said in the first chapter, leave any suggestions or comments. Very Appreciated! EnJoY!

* * *

_*Flashback Start*_

_So, as you know, black cloak plus red clouds equals Akatsuki. After the meeting, with the woman known as Konan, I began to work for the organization. I mostly just got rid of intruders of the compound and then relaxed. Nothing seemed to faze me now that I had killed my brother. The members weren't the happiest of people, but I will explain who is who. Hidan, a egotistic freak who prays to an insane god, Jashin, is immortal. He can be rid of but he will not die. He uses a triple bladed scythe and if you are cut he can instantly kill you with some weird ritual. Kakuzu is just plain weird. He is a stitched up, five-hearted, freak. Yes, he has five hearts and all of them have to be destroyed to kill him. Deidara, the one who tried to catch me from escaping is an "artist." He uses chakra-enhanced clay to blow stuff up. Kisame is a long-time ex-member of the seven ninja swordsman. He wields a chakra-eating shark-blade, named Samehada. Konan, whom I met, uses paper in her techniques. Not much else could be found about her. Sasori, a puppet user, has a unique puppet that acts as an armor. This is what he wears outside the compound. It is called Hiruko. Zetsu, much more a plant than human, works as a scout. He can hide inside surfaces and observe outside phenomenon. Lastly, the leader. He kept himself a secret from all the members. I could not get any information from him. There was one member in the organization that I couldn't find. I was never able to interact with him, since we never stumbled upon each other._

_My brother's body was what the Akatsuki said, "put to good use". When Konan saw my Sharingan and what I had done to him, she suggested an eye transplant to halt the oncoming blindness. At first I refused, never wanting to dismember my brother's dead body. He had already suffered enough, even as a corpse, he shouldn't have had to suffer anyway. But then she added that with his eyes, a part of him would always be with me, I stopped. The connection I always wished to have with my brother was now within arms reach. This got my attention, as I accepted the offer immediately. After the surgery, I had now attained a new eye. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Three new black arrow outlines appeared in the unoccupied spaced of the previous arrows. The line around my pupil was now just an outline as well. It took so long to get used to the eyes, but it always felt as if I was with my brother. The pain from using the eye's techniques now vanished along with the risk of blindness. My brother would always be with me, guiding me through the dark and into the light. I felt thankful to Konan, for this action. Then as I continued to work for the organization, I felt as if it was wrong for me to had been there. As if something was trying to push me away from it all. I agreed with the force; Akatsuki, the criminal organization, could not be trusted. Whatever their motive was, it was not positive. This eventually led to my escape. This led to the reason I came to Konoha…_

_*End Flashback*_

After an hour or two of explaining, "...and that about wraps it up. You already know that I was followed but managed to escape, so that is covered." I looked up at everyone in the room; their expressions grim, now understanding the pain and suffering that had gone on in my life. Tsunade was the first to speak, but she began stuttering. "T-Thank you. I also wish to apologize for attacking you earlier. As a new ally of Konoha my actions were unacceptable. My eyes widened in shock and confusion. _An ally of the Leaf?_ "Yes." Noticing my expression. "From what I have heard, there is nothing restricting me from appointing you a legal Leaf Shinobi again. You will now be known as Uchiha Zesu, Chunin of the Hidden Leaf." I smiled; a cheerful expression overtaking my previous confused one. "Arigatou, Hokage-sama." The pain from telling my past seemed to disappear. She stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I am proud to have an Uchiha back in our village. Especially you, from what your story, I believe you are a true ally. You are free to take residence inside the Uchiha compound. I will take care of any payments needed. It is the least I can do." We both smiled at each other. "Again, Arigatou, Hokage-sama." She then pointed to Sakura. "Sakura, please escort Zesu to the compound." She nodded. "Hai, Shishō." This led to Sakura grabbing me by the hand, to my surprise, and dragging me outside.

As we walked through the village, I received dirty looks from various villagers. I guess they had a reason, also since I was an Akatsuki member. Ignoring them because I was now an ally, I continued on my stroll with Sakura. She turned to me, noticing the stares. "So, feeling intimidated yet?" I lifted one of my eyebrows at her. "Really? You think these people scare me?" I chuckled. She turned back and rolled her eyes, as it seemed she was still not comfortable with me around. Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted in the air, which did not go unnoticed by my nose. I perked up, my eyes widening. Sakura noticed my expression and sudden stop. "Hey!" She waved a hand in front of my face. "You alright in there?" I shook my head, faced her, grabbed her hand (much to her protest) and sped towards the source of the scent. "Hey! What are you doing? Where are we going?" Her words did not reach me as I continued to speed walk to the scent's source.

As we arrived, Sakura was obviously pissed. Having to escort an ex-Akatsuki member was one thing, but being dragged to an unknown place by said person was another story. With her arms crossed she looked at me. "A barbecue steak-house? Really?" I shook my head to look at her and raised my hands in a defeated manner. "Hey, when I smell Barbecue, I immediately go to its source. I love it. It's my favorite food. C'mon, let's go get some. My treat." I obviously knew Sakura was the kind of girl who didn't think much of this food, but a free meal was something she couldn't pass up. She shrugged. "Fine, but only because you're treating." As we entered, the host obviously had not been told of who I was, since she treated us like normal guests. The first time I got to see a positive attitude in the Leaf since the Hokage office, made me feel a bit better. "Right this way please." She ushered us to an open booth and took our orders. I ordered a plate of their best barbecue, while Sakura just had a salad. As we waited, Sakura decided to spark a conversation. "So...Zesu? Did you know someone by the name of Sasuke?" I looked at her in confusion but put it aside. Placing the glass of water back on the table, I cleared my throat. I nodded. "Yeah. He is my cousin. Why do you ask?" Now surprised, as her eyes were now saucer-sized, she shook her head and started. "Well, you see I was..." Before she could finish, someone screamed out her name. "Sakura! Oi, Bilboard-brow!" I turned to the source the shout. Three people had just entered the restaurant. The first was a tall blonde haired woman, who was obviously the one who shouted. She wore a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. Beside her was a man with a black pineapple shaped hairdo. He sported a Chunin vest with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals. He was holding his ear complaining to the blonde that she was too loud. Next to him was a fairly large teen with spiky brown waist length hair. He wore a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs with the kanji for "food" on the front of the plate. He was casual eating a bag of chips, oblivious to the blonde's yelling. They walked up to us and joined us in the booth. _(Note: The booth was large enough to fit them all. It is like the large curved booths you see in the corner of restaurants. No crushed against each other. X3)_ I sat bedside the two, now known as Shikamaru and Chōji, while the blonde, known as Ino, sat beside Sakura. Ino was the first to talk. "So Sakura, how are you? And why didn't you tell me you were on a date with...?" Both Sakura and I went wide-eyed and blushed at the word. Sakura bonked her on the head. "It's not a date Ino-pig!" Ino, after rubbing her head and pouting, then looked at me waiting for an answer. I regained my composure and answered. "Uchiha Zesu." Immediately, all their jaws dropped. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "Long story. Just know that I survived, lived away for a while and came back to the village." This seemed to calm the three down. Satisfied with my answer, Ino continued barraging me with questions even when our food came. I offered some to the three, since my order was so large, only for Ino and Shikamaru to decline. Chōji happily accepted my offer, which turned into a all out conflict between us over the food. Still, I was victorious, on eating the last piece of meat, leaving him depressed. Patting him on the back, I laughed. "Don't worry man. I'll be back here a lot so I'll treat you next time." He immediately perked up cheerful with my response. "Gomen, Uchiha-sama." I scratched my cheek with a finger laughing at his honorifics. "Please." I reassured him, waving my hand. "Zesu is fine." Ino yawned loudly getting our attention. "Well, it was nice meeting you Zesu." She got up with the other two. "Hope to see you around the village." She winked at me, before heading off. I turned back to Sakura who now seemed exhausted. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Man that Ino..." I laughed at her expression. "Yeah. Something else." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, looking outside at the early afternoon sky, and got up motioning for me to follow. "C'mon. I still have to take you to the compound." I sighed, paid the check, and quickly followed her.

* * *

So how do you guys like that. Finished the flashback and introduced Team 10. Next I hope to introduce the other teams as well as Zesu's possible crush. Well, see ya guys. Hope to get the chapter out fast. Have a good one.

ADIOS AMIGOS!


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Kimball51: Hey guys! Welcome to the story, new chapter WOOOOO! FINISHED THE FLASHBACK AND NOW PRESENT TIME! SO EXCITED!

Zesu: So this is the guy who created me. Jeez.

Kimball51: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Zesu: WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?!

_*We grab the collar of each other's shirt and glare at each other.*_

Kimball51: DON'T MAKE ME...!

Zesu: MAKE YOU DO WHAT?! WHO IS THE NINJA HERE?!

Kimball51: OH, WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

_*Sakura runs in and hits us both, knocking us out*_

Sakura: Man, they don't shut up. Anyway, here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

As we walked away from the restaurant, I remembered Sakura's question. "Hey Sakura?" She looked at me in surprise at the sudden conversation. "Huh? What is it?" I scratched my cheek. "Well, you remember, when you asked me about Sasuke right?" She looked down, now obviously affected by what I asked, which didn't go unnoticed by me. I walked in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Sakura, if it is something this important that it affects you this much, you need to tell me. Okay? Whatever you say, we will still the same people right?" She nodded, but before she could continue, we were interrupted. For a second time, might I add. "Oi! Sakura!" I sweat-dropped at the interruption, and sighed. We both turned to see a group of three heading our way. The middle one was obviously the one who called out. He was riding on a fairly large white-furred canine. He had messy brown hair, red cheek markings, and wore a leather jacket with zippers over the chest and sleeves, along with matching pants and sandals. On his left, was a teen with a green jacket with a high, upturned collar, a jacket hanging down to his knees with the hood up. He wore a pair of sunglasses, so I could barely see his face. On the boy's right was girl with blue waist-length hime-style hair, sporting a loose-fitting lavender and white zip up sweater, mesh armor, navy blue pants and black heeled sandals. I had to do a double-take as I turned to see her. A slight pink tint appeared on my cheeks as I saw her. She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I shook my head and regained my composure, as Sakura had been hitting me, trying to get my attention. Rubbing the back of my head and grinning. "Sorry, blanked out for a sec." She rolled her eyes and turned to the three. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino! Kon'nichiwa!" She said waving a hand. Kiba jumped off his dog and smiled with a toothy grin. His dog approached me, and began furiously sniffing my entire body. I chuckled and bent down to pet him. I began to scratch behind his ears as he apparently took a linking to me. I turned back to the four as the were all fairly astonished. Kiba was stuttering. "A-Akamaru? He doesn't even know you and he likes you. No one else but I could do that!" I shrugged my shoulders with a grin and stood up. Rested my hands behind my head and letting Akamaru go back, Kiba cleared his throat. "Well, if I may ask? Who are you?" I nodded. "Well, my name is Uchiha Zesu." My name sure got a change of expression out of them. Kiba had his mouth agape with a dumbfounded look. Shino fixed his glasses after what looked like his eyes widening. Hinata just had a look of surprise on her face, nothing major. I laughed, and continued to rub the back of my head. "Yeah, long story short. Survived massacre, lived away for a while, just came back." *I figured leaving out the Akatsuki part was a good idea.* I made a thumbs up and they seemed satisfied with the answer. "Well, it was nice meeting you Zesu, and nice seeing you Sakura. We just wanted to say hi. So see ya." He waved, with Sakura and I returning the favor, and began walking away with Shino, Hinata and Akamaru behind him. I sighed. "Well, I guess we should head to the compound, it's getting late." She nodded. "Alright, let's go." With that we walked the rest of the way to the Uchiha Compound.

As we got there, it was already eight-thirty. I yawned but when we got to the door, I stopped and turned to her. "Before I go, tell me about Sasuke. What was he to you?" Her expression made a drastic change, as she began to rub her shoulder and look down. She finally looked up at me and sighed. "Well, to be honest, Sasuke was my teammate along with another boy on our Genin team. I kind of had a crush on him before he left." I was now confused. "Left?" _*I guess Akatsuki didn't tell me everything.*_ She nodded. She had her hands clenched into fists shaking and she was tearing up. I was still confused on what happened to Sasuke, but she was where my focus was at the moment. She was obviously hurt by whatever he did. I couldn't think of anything to do, so I did what I thought would help. I tightly hugged her, making her gasp in surprise. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her pink hair, speaking softly. "Whatever happened Sakura, I want you to let it out. Let out the pain he caused you. Do not hold it in. Release." I could see she took to my words, as her crying could be heard. Her shoulders shook as she soaked my sweater with built up tears. She clenched the fibers folds of the sweater and let everything go. I smiled at her sudden change in expression, happy that she wasn't holding back.

I motioning for the door and took out my keys, still holding Sakura in my arm, and brought us inside. Closing the door, it took me a while to remember the layout. Before I could move, she tightened her grip, making me chuckle. Now that I figured Sakura really didn't want to move, I sighed and picked her up bridal-style. Earning me a gasp from the pink-hairded girl, I carried her to the couch. I sat down with her laying over my lap, and her head resting on my chest. Her tears were now just quiet sobs. I guess she wasn't the type to scream and shout while she cried. _Thankfully_. I sighed again, and shook my head. "Sasuke what did you do to this poor girl?" Before long, Sakura had fallen asleep in my arms. I laughed at the curled up ball of a girl huddling close to me. At that very moment I realized something. Where do we sleep? I guessed that letting take the couch was pretty rude, so I decided to let her sleep with me. _I didn't want to sleep to the couch either._

She _was_ my guest and all. I picked her up again, I walked to the bedroom and laid her down. I took her boots, skuriken pouches and headband, and laid them on the end table next to her. I took off my own, along with my sweater, leaving me in my sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. I laid down next to her and pulled the cover over both of us. What I remember after that was falling asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up to something warm in my arms. I was apparently laying on my back and for some reason was thrown off to the floor, giving a clear view of my bare chest. Yawning, I looked over to what the source of heat on my chest and I smirked. Sakura was cuddled against me, still asleep. Her pink hair, a now messy and tangled mess over me. I chuckled at her apparent bed-head, as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes followed a trail up my body ending at my face. Still smiling, I cheerfully said. "Morning Sunshine." Her eyes went wide as saucers, before she squeaked before shooting up. She pulled the sheets up to her neck, clutching them frantically. Her face a dark crimson as she realized the scene around her. I chuckled and propped myself on my elbows. I lifted and eyebrow and said. "What? I couldn't have you sleep on the couch, and neither did I." She still seemed to be unaffected, to which I sighed. I rolled my eyes still smirking. "It's not like we did it. I'm not that kind of guy, so don't worry." Picking myself up and exiting the bed, with her still in the same position, though slightly relaxed. "Well, hang your clothes to air out while you take a shower. I'm gonna go make breakfast." She nodded, but then had a confused look appeared on her face. "Wait. What about you? Aren't you going to shower." I nodded. "What you think I am gonna stay like this? Yeah, I'm going before you." She rolled her eyes, before she could say a thing, I began to undress. Her eyes were as wide as saucers now before she shut them and started yelling. "Oh no! Don't you dare!" I was glad to see her normal behavior return as she got off the bed, and pushed me towards the bathroom.

_*One quick shower later*_

I got out of the shower with a towel, loosely hanging around my waist and opened the door to the bedroom. Sakura was still sitting on he bed, thinking to herself, until she noticed me. Her mouth was agape and the previous crimson blush that matched her shirt had returned. I smiled and waved at her. "Don't worry I'm just getting some clothes." She breathed a sigh in relief as a walked to the closet and closed the door behind me. Changing quickly into another grey sleeveless shirt, black sweat-shorts and matching black shinobi sandals. I walked out and Sakura was gone from her spot. The sound of water running, answered my question. I walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. The sudden non-appearance of food was strange, but then it hit me. I have been gone for eight years, no wonder there isn't any food. I sighed, realizing I needed to get food. Picking off my keys from the counter, I made my way to the door. I tied my new headband on and pulled the Chunin vest of my shirt, leaving the zipper open. I walked out and made my way towards the market.

Arriving back after the trek, gave me a good chance to explore the district. The looks from people gradually diminished and were replaced by calm expressions. I brought home enough to prepare a quick bowl of miso with celery and steak. After placing the extras in the fridge, I began the procedure. The wonderful smell of cooked meat wafted around the apartment. After I finished, I set the table with all the food.

After I was satisfied with the scene, I put my fingers to my mouth and let out a loud whistle. This earned me a loud, "Oh shut it!". Sakura casually appeared at the doorway with her hair still a little damp. I mentioned to the table and we took our seats across from each other. She just stared at the food before looking at me. "You didn't have to do thi-." I shushed her, before pointing to her soup. "Eat." It was like telling a child to eat their vegetables. We ate in silence, then I brought both our bowls to the sink, washing them out. She finally spoke up. "Hokage-sama wished to see us this morning, to check up." I nodded then sighed before shrugging. "Alright, let's go." I grabbed the keys and locked the door behind us, we jumped from roof to roof towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

*Rubbing my head.*

Kimball51: And we are done. Man that was fun to write, still Sakura that hurt.

Sakura: Hmpf. You two were acting like idiots.

Zesu: So, two things.

Kimball51: Yeah?

Zesu: Why did you make me attracted to Hinata and sleep with Sakura.

*Sakura instantly blushes*

Kimball51: Well, I like Hinata as a character and you sleeping with Sakura was just as a friend.

Zesu: Ok, got it. Oh one more thing!

Kimball51: Uh huh?

Zesu: YOUR CHAPTERS ARE STILL SHORT!

Kimball51: Wel, I'm sorry that I am a lazy stupid 18 year old and I have Senior year to worry about. SO I'M JUST TRYING TO GET STUFF OUT SO THE AUDIENCE WILL ENJOY THE STORY!

Sakura and Zesu: Whatever...

Kimball51: Hmpf. Well, hope the audience like the chapter. Will get another out as soon as possible. ASAP! Do not worry!

OK, AdIoS AmIgOs!


	8. Chapter 8

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Kimball51: SO! Hello everyone, how are you? I am joined with Ino, Zesu and Sakura

Ino, Zesu, Sakura in unison: Hello everyone!

Kimball51: So, I now decided that my schedule will not be a schedule at all, and what is going to happen to Zesu in this.

Zesu: So what are they?

Kimball51: Well, you will find out the second thing in this chapter. My schedule will vary, between everyday to every 3 days. This all depends on how lazy I am and work from school.

Ino: God, you are almost as unpredictable to Naruto, you sure you're not related?

Kimball51: Haha. No sadly, wish I was though. Would be fun.

Sakura: You do match him.

Zesu: Can someone _please_ tell me who Naruto is?

Everyone else: LATER!

Zesu: Fine.

Kimball51: Well, better start the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and I walked into the Hokage office, with a surprisingly cheerful Tsunade. Still, the way she was smiling was very devious. "So...how was last night you two?" We both went wide-eyed. How did she know about what happened? No one told her. She waved a hand at us. "Oh, don't be so surprised. I had Anbu following you all day yesterday. While they didn't give me a lot of information, I can probably guess what happened at the Uchiha compound with you two." We both blushed furiously. With this Tsunade burst of laughing; both of us still looking at our feet in embarrassment. Putting a hand over her mouth, still giggling, she began again. "Well, doesn't really matter, I have news that you both might want to hear." With this we looked back up at her, standing at attention, ready to hear the news. "The Jonin Exams are coming up. Actually in two days. I was wondering if you two would like to enter." Sakura perked up. "Shishō? What about the others of the Rookie 9? They are all Chunin as well." This led to Tsunade chucking and rubbing the back of her head. "Well, to be honest. I kind of forgot. You are the last ones to be told." Hearing this caused both of us to hunch over and sweat-drop. With one eyebrow raised I thought to myself. Really? This is the Hokage? "Well, anyway what are your choices. I have open spots that I held for you two." Sakura's serious expression had returned. "Shishō, I kindly decline the offer." No both Tsunade and I were wide eyed. I gawked in astonishment at her. "Sakura, why wouldn't you want to advance?" She turned to me, now with a light smile. "I believe my duty lies here, in Konohagakure, as a medic. That is what I choose to be, thank you for the offer though." Tsunade nodded, smiling as she was obviously proud of her apprentice. Then, she turned to me. "What about you Zesu?" I put my hands behind my head and smirked. "Of course, how else would I show how strong I am to the Leaf." A grin appeared as she smiled sweetly; looking up at me. "You remind me so much of him. Doesn't he Sakura?" She nodded, agreeing with the Sannin. Now confused, I raised an eyebrow. "Who are we talking about again?" Sakura waved her hand up and down. "Oh no one. Just an old friend of ours." I nodded. "Oh, well ok. Anyway, I accept your offer Hokage-sama." I bowed, with a determined look on my face. "Well, let me describe the type of exam that will be occurring...The exam will be split into three parts. Each part will be a set of one on one matches. This will show well, how you can fight against highly advance opponents. Starting from the eight total participants this year, then will be four, then the final two. All five Kages from the great nations will be at the matches, observing the fights. Fight to you finest, and prepare yourself."

With this, Sakura and I bowed before leaving the office. As we stopped outside the door, Sakura yawned and stretched her arms. "So Zesu, what now?" I shrugged, cracking my neck. "Beat's me. But actually, tonight would you wanna...y'know...hang out or something?" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a date?" I waved my hands her, shaking my head. "O-Of course n-not." As I put my hands down and began rubbing the back of my head. "I mean, it can be if you want." A slight blush had appeared on her face, almost matching her hair. "Um, sure. Seven alright?" I quickly nodded. "Y-Yeah that's great." She gave me a light jab to the shoulder, before waving at me. "Well, I actually have to go to the hospital to help out. You know, not everyone is a jobless, easygoing Uchiha." A tick mark appeared on my forehead before flames grew in my eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She giggled at me before walking towards the hospital, waving a goodbye. I regained my composure before a loud yell was heard in the office. "OH FOR KAMI"S SAKE! THIS PAPERWORK!" Obviously concerned about the Hokage, I inched towards the door before slowly easing it open. The scene around her was worse than Tsunade herself. She sat on her chair, arms folded over her chest, as a tick mark could be seen on her forehead. Papers were scattered everywhere and the desk didn't look good either, as it was split down the middle. Quietly closing the door, I waved. "Uh, Hi Tsunade-sama." Her expression didn't change as she returned with a casual wave of the hand. "Sorry Zesu. It's just all this paperwork is a huge pain." I chuckled at her childish pout and I folded my arms over my chest. "I wish there was a way to help you, but I can't thi-." I stopped abruptly, as a lightbulb appeared above my head. I perked up as I clapped my hands in a eureka moment. Now this got her attention as her yes were as big as plates. "W-What? How?" Surprising her as I suddenly appeared next to her in blur. "As the Hokage, you have an enormous amount of chakra, right?" She nodded. "Well, just use the Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu. Make multiple clones and they can do all the paperwork. All the information will come back to you when they are finished." She was upon me in an instant with a bone-crushing hug. "Arigatō, Zesu! You have no idea how much I needed this!" I let out a small laugh, before quickly asking. "As happy...as I am, please...let me...go." She regained her senses and immediately let go, allowing me to breath a sigh of relief. "Well, if that's all, I'm gonna get going." I said as I waved a goodbye, heading for the door. She waved back. "Alright, again Arigatō Zesu." I closed the door before sighing again. "Now what do I do."

Walking along the busy streets allowed me to notice that everyone seemed to be content with me living here. I was shocked to see previously hateful faces turn to smiling carefree ones. It really made me happy, how quick they were to be nice to me. My thoughts were interrupted by a shouting duo marching down the street towards me, with two others trailing behind. My eye began to twitch upon getting a better look at what the duo looked like. One was a little younger than I and the other was obviously in his early 30s. Both wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket. Their forehead protectors, were on a red cloth and worn around the waist, like a belt. They had matching bowl-cut haircuts and extremely large eyebrows. They being tailed by a pair, I guessed their teammates. The girl wore a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar with a red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, red pants, brown fingerless gloves with a giant scroll on her back. She was desperately trying to calm the two down. The boy sported a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He carried a large, tan and black drawstring bag, over his shoulder. I sweatdropped but laughed none the less. I apparently laughed a little too loud, as the two turned their heads to me in unison. Their cold stare was absolutely terrifying. The older man ran up to be and pointed an accusing finger at me. "YOOOU! You dare insult our pride full shouts of youth?!" I scratched my head and laughed. "Uh, no sir. Wouldn't dream of it. I just remembered a joke." This seemed to calm him down as he stepped back and made a thumbs-up, a large glint of light appearing on his teeth. "Well, anyway. It seems we are unacquainted my companion. Allow me to introduce my team and I. I am the Leaf's Proud Green Beast, Might Guy" He pointed to the pair that were tailing him. "This is Hyuga Neji and TenTen." Both of them waved as he moved to his young replica. "And this is my proud and youthful apprentice, Rock Lee." He also made a thumbs-up mimicking his master's action. He then pointed back to me. "Now, what is your name?" I scratched the back of my head and laughed to myself. I knew what was about to happen. "Uh, Uchiha Zesu." The matching duo's jaws dropped while the girl had a slight shocked expression. The Hyuga's brow furrowed in response, which didn't go unnoticed. I waved a hand. "Don't worry. I'm not one of those stuck up cousins of mine." This seemed to ease the stress till the leader. again, pointed an accusing finger at me. "H-How could you be an Uchiha? They were all...well you obviously know." I shrugged. "I was off on a mission and was living away from the village since." Neji sighed. "Well we would love to stay and continue telling stories but we have a mission to return. Don't we Guy-sensei?" Guy's eyes shot wide open and he pointed his finger at the hokage tower. "YOU"RE RIGHT MY PUPIL! A MISSION RETURN AWAITS! LET US GO!" WIth this, the four left to their destination. I sighed. "Well, better get a bit of sleep before tonight. Maybe clean the house up a bit." I turned towards the compound and slowly made my way towards it.

* * *

Kimball51: And that's a rap. Phew. I am so sorry guys for not uploading for so long.

Zesu: Man you are terrible.

Kimball51: OH DON'T RUB IT IN!

Zesu: Whatever.

Kimball51: Well, I plan to get more material out in the following weeks. Again sorry for the wait.

Stay frosty!


	9. Chapter 9

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Kimball51: Hello Everyone, how are you? I am joined by Shikamaru and Zesu.

The two in unison: Hello everyone!

Kimball51: Well here is Chapter 9, getting closer to the Jonin exams and into the Shippuden Kazekage Rescue Arc.

Zesu: I can't wait to show my stuff. I am so ready for this exam.

Shikamaru: I also found out the exams are only fighting, nothing like our chunin exams.

Zesu: Which means I get to show the most of my abilities.

Shikamaru: Heh, troublesome.

Kimball51: Well I'm happy your'e excited to go Zesu, but aren't you forgetting your date with Sakura?

Zesu: It's not a date!

Kimball51: Well, here we go. Next Chapter, START!

* * *

I woke up from my nap at around 6. I sat up and stretched. "Alright, I guess I have an hour to get ready, then head to her house." I took off my casual clothes and walked over to the shower.

_*One Shower Later*_

I walked out ad made my way towards my closet. Picking out a casual but nice looking outfit; a gray t-shirt, black jacket with matching pants and sandals. I tied my headband around my left arm and left my weapons at home. I walked downstairs, grabbed my keys and strolled out the door. I jumped from roof to roof over to Sakura's apartment, which was quite a bit away. I yawned before landing outside her door, giving it a few knocks. Sakura appeared at the door in an instant. She was dressed in her normal outfit, but without her headband. "Ready to go?" She nodded before locking the door and we walked away. "So where do you want to eat?" She put a finger to her chin in a thinking pose, causing me to laugh a bit. "I know! What about Ichiraku Ramen?" I shrugged. "Sure, I could go for some ramen." We then made our way towards the ramen stand, adding a bit of speed to our strides.

Ichiraku didn't have any customers so we had the place to ourselves. Teuchi and Ayame welcomed us with cheerful expressions as we sat down. "So Sakura. Who's your friend?" Ayame winked at her. Sakura waved a hand at her. "He is only a friend, and HIS NAME is Zesu." I made a peace sign while Ayame just shrugged. Teuchi took our orders and went back to the kitchen. Sakura turned to me. "So, you think you're ready for the exams?" I nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Hell Yeah! I know so many Jutsus and I'm super strong." I fake flexed, earning myself a giggle. "Anyway Sakura, it doesn't matter if I win or lose. I'll get to show how strong I am. I live by two mottos..." I held up two fingers. "...It doesn't matter if you win or lose, it matters how you win or lose. And, nothing risked nothing gained." She smiled and made a thumbs up at me. "Well, I'll be cheering for you." I smiled as Teuchi came up with our orders. We ate slowly, poking fun at how each other ate. When we finished, we thanked them both, before paying the tab and heading out. As we walked towards Sakura's house, I explained a bit more of my life before the massacre. She seemed to enjoy how happy I was and how nice my childhood was. It made me happy; to have so much fun after the type of life I had. As we arrived I turned to her and held up my fist, earning a confused look from her. "It's called a fist bump. Bump mine with yours." We fist-bumped before I waved a goodbye. I watched her go inside before jumping from roof to roof towards the compound.

Arriving back home, I stopped at the door and sighed. "Well I guess the exams are pretty soon. Should get some sleep and then train for the time being." Opening the door, I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. "The next two days were gonna be long for me. But in the end it will all be worth it." I grinned to myself before drifting off to sleep.

_*Time-skip to next two days*_

_For the next two days, I trained my proficiency with his nature affinities, acquiring help from Sakura's Jonin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi. We sparred as long as 3-4 hours, __attempting to improve upon my limits. From hand-to-hand combat to swordplay, I fought without rest, with and without assistance. _

_*Time-skip to Exam Day*_

I woke up early that morning, as I couldn't get much sleep the previous night. I put on my standard ninja gear; a sleeveless black hoodie with matching sweatpants, chunin vest and a pair of black sandals. The Uchiha symbol was set on the back of my hoodie and my headband was tied around my left arm. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door to the arena. Today, the first day of the Preliminaries was not a calm one. People were already heading to the arena for a chance at good seating. My confidence was up as I casually strolled towards it. I was set to win and nothing was going to stop me.

I arrived just as the opening ceremonies began. I stood with the other participants in the middle of the field. (The stadium of the Chunin Exams) From what I knew and could see, Rock Lee and Neji were present. Along with two Iwa-nin, two Kiri-nin, and one Kumo-nin. They all were waiting for the Hokage to give the introductions. As Tsunade appeared in the box seat, she began. "Welcome everyone, to the annual Jonin Exams. Here we will have these participants do battle to test their prowess and determine if they are ready to advance to the rank of Jonin." With this, she motioned to the four other people joined her and coming into eye view. "We are joined my our honored guests..." She motioned to a boy about my age with short crimson hair, wearing dark trousers, a long-sleeved crimson coat, a grey holster vest and carrying a fairly large gourd on his back. "...Kazekage, Suna no Gaara..." She motioned to a now floating, slightly bald old man, wearing green and yellow coat with a red collar, with a traditional Iwa flax jacket and mesh armor. "...Tsuchikage, Ōnoki..." She motioned to a woman with auburn ankle-length hair, wearing a long-sleeved blue dress with mesh armor underneath. "...Mizukage, Terumī Mei..." Lastly to a tall, dark-skinned man, wearing the standard Kage robes with the front open, dark trousers, and a gold belt. "...and Raikage, A. I now announce the preliminary round, Begun!" We were paired off with another Chunin as an opponent. All but the first two contestants left to the waiting booth, to observe the upcoming match. I turned back to the field one more time as a grin appeared on my face. "Well, here we go."___  
_

* * *

_______Kimball51: AND THAT'S A RAP!_

_______Zesu: Finally. Yeesh man, you write slow. _

_______Kimball51: Yeah, but I can't help that I'm a lazy teenager. It's natural. _

_______Zesu: I guess. _

_______Kimball51: Well, it's now going to change. In the past I had already written everything to present after this scene. All I gotta do is plug it in. _

_______Zesu: Oh wow. Thanks for finally working towards this. _

_______Kimball51: Aw shut it. Anyway, in the next chapter, the Preliminaries begin and a new face comes to greet Zesu. Thank you and hope you enjoyed.  
STAY FROSTY!_


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Kimball51: Hello everyone, were back! I'm here with Zesu and Sakura.

Sakura & Zesu: Hello!

Kimball51: So here is the start of the Preliminaries of the Jonin Exams.

Zesu: Aw man. I am so ready for this. I'm gonna bomb the competition.

Sakura: Hah. Don't get too overconfident. Your'e good but not that good.

Zesu: Aww. So you're doubting me.

Sakura: No, just don't get to ahead of yourself.

Zesu: Hmpf. I know i'll win.

Kimball51: Haha. Anyway, let's go with the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The first match began with one of the Iwa ninja and one of the Kiri ninja. Dasumo Igake and Sikawa Moroi respectively. Igake had a black slightly spiky bowl cut, and wore a standard Iwa-nin attire; a red uniform with a right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, brown flax jacket, and mesh armor underneath. Moroi had a wore a standard Kiri-nin attire; a full black shirt and pants, with a grey flax jacket. The proctor, Anko Mitarashi stepped forward to meet them. "Well, here it is the first of the preliminaries. Even though you runts don't look like much, try not to disappoint the audience. Earning a glare from the two. "Anyway, you know the rules...there aren't any. Come with the intent to kill. Now, let the first match..." She swung her hand up. "...Begin!" She swung her arm down and shunshined away.

The two took no time in exchanging quite a large amount of shuriken. Moroi backflipped away from the last wave of steel before making a half ram sign. "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu." The whole stadium was then enveloped in a thick mist. Luckily, when I activated my Sharingan, I was just able to make out their movements. Igake was making desperate attempts to avoid Moroi's water jutsu. Bullet after bullet of highly compressed water shot towards him. He either countered with a mud wall or dodged with minor injuries. At this rate Moroi would be the victor in any minute. Suddenly, Igake's chakra spiked. "Earth Style: Multiple Earth and Stone Dragon Jutsu!" As with it's name, a large amount of dragons of earth emerged from the ground and sped in different directions. If he couldn't see Moroi, the multiple techniques were sure to hit him. In succession each earth dragon crashed into a side of the wall. Slightly clearing the mist with every strike. Either Moroi was running low on chakra, or he was found. It seemed it was the first option. Being a fairly large area, the amount of charka required for such a technique was immense for a regular individual. Moroi could be seen standing breathing heavily but unharmed on the opposite side of stadium form Igake. Igake was on one knee breathing heavily with rips and bruises covering his body. Moroi took his chance and began a drastic amount of hand signs, forty four to be exact. "Water Style: Great Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" The evaporated water began to rise and form the shape of a massive dragon. He took no time in shooting out both hands a frozen Igake. "Owari!" (End) The technique shot towards him with a speed where dodging was useless. The stadium erupted in a blast of water, showering the first few rows. As the resulting mist cleared, Moroi stood over an unconscious Igake, kunai in hand. He just able to stand, as the technique had obviously used the remaining amount of chakra in his system. Anko shunshined to the stadium in front of Moroi staring down at Igake. "Hmpf. Well, I just lost a bet. Thanks a lot. Moroi's holders drooped as he sweatdropped at the woman's comment. She scratched her cheek and chuckled. "Well, congrats. You're moving on to the next round." The crowd erupted in a loud cheer for the young man. The medical team hoisted both of them into stretchers and took them away, leaving Anko. She cleared her throat. "Now for the second match. Will Hyuga Neji and Furuma Hakura please come to the center of the the arena." At once, Hakura appeared at the grounds with a water shunshin. Neji resorted to taking a leap off from the stands and casually landing on the ground. Hakura had shoulder length spiky-red hair, and wore a black vest, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt, black hand guards, black heeled sandals and flax armor around her waist. Anko began. "Now, let the second match..." She swung her hand up. "...Begin!" She swung her arm down and shunshined away.

Neji was as calm as ever as Hakura got into a defensive stance. She was not going to let some prideful Hyuga prick beat her. She formed a half ram seal. "Eat this! Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" As she finished, an immense circle of rapidly spinning water formed around her before shooting towards a still calm Neji. The roaring torrent didn't seem like it would be stopped without a powerful counter. Neji finally activated his Byakugan and effortlessly, after forming a Jūken stance, began to spin his body. At once as the torrent arrived, a powerful sphere of physical chakra appeared to repel the attack. Water sprayed in all directions as the sphere kept it at bay. Finally, Hakura was forced to end the technique, allowing Neji to end his own. In an instant, Neji disappeared. Hakura raised her guard and checked in every direction possible. Just as fast as he faded out of sight, he appeared just behind her. Her effort to turn and counter was useless, as he began to barrage her with a continuous stream of jabs and palms. One after another, he closed her tenketsu. Once he landed his last strike he shouted out. "Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" I stared wide-eyed in shock. _"The Hyuga had just closed all of her chakra points, and she was now unable to use chakra."_ Hakura flew backwards, crashing to the ground and rolling to a stop. Neji resumed his Jūken stance, while Hakura struggled to get up. She was shaking from the amount of stress her body was going through, making me flinch. Neji furrowed his brow and sighed. "Please forfeit. I do not wish to harm you any further. But if you continue, I will not hesitate. She ignored his request, arriving on her knees, she struggled to form a tiger seal. She gritted her teeth in agony, but still would not give in to the pain. Still shaking, she opened an eye to glare at her opponent, causing him to widen his eyes in shock. She grinned at his new expression before continuing. "I-I'm not d-done you bas-tard." Neji sighed again, closing his eyes, before raising a palm in her direction. My eyes shot wide open in shock. _"__He was just going to attack her? No! I'm not gonna let that happen!" _Before anyone could stop me I propped one foot on the railing and jumped off. This went unnoticed to the contestants, but not to the other Jonin in the area. I flew to Hakura and landed in between her and Neji. Neji with his eyes closed and oblivious to the events, still continued. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm" I grunted in pain as a high velocity force blasted against my back. I gritted my teeth and slowly turned to see a shocked Hyuga with his palm still raised. I faced him, glaring into his very soul. "How could you even think of doing that?! Attacking an unarmed ninja in an obviously critical condition. Now it was his turn to glare at me. "What do you _think_ you doing?" Now enraged at his ignorance, I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan. A single large skeletal arm wrapped in gray flames appeared at my side, while a large ribcage of the same color appeared around Hakura and I. With a fist it crashed to the ground, obviously a taunt to the Hyuga. Anko shunshined in between us, hands up to stop us, before turning to me. "Zesu! What the hell do you think your-" She was stopped from the enormous wave of killing intent. "I am bringing her to the medical team. Hyuga is the winner. That is all." My threatening tone just dared either of the two of them to make a move. Anko sighed and swept a hand through her hair. "Well, that's that I guess. I announce Hyuga Neji as victor." With that, I dismissed the skeletal phantasm and turned to a shocked Hakura. Her disheveled red hair was covering her stunned expression as she looked up at me. I relaxed myself and bent down to her. I gave her a reassuring grin before, to her shock, picking her up bridal style. Giving a last glance at Anko, who rolled her eyes, I strolled towards the medical team.

During the time it took me to walk over, she looked up at me. "Why? Why did you get in the way?" I smirked. "Get in they way? Hah. You're pretty funny sweetheart." A crimson hue appeared on her cheeks a she looked away. "W-Whatever. Anyway, why did you step in the way?" I raised an eyebrow before sighing. "I refuse to see others suffer; you were no exception. Besides I can't let the damsel in distress be hurt, right?" She made a cute pout with a 'hmpf'. "Anyway, Hakura, let's get you to a medical team." With this I entered the building, towards the hospital.

* * *

Kimball51: AND THAT IS A WRAP!

Zesu: So who's the new girl?

Kimball51: Oh Hakura? She is gonna be... Actually.

*Whispers in Zesu's ear*

Zesu: Oh...wow.

Kimball51: Haha. Yeah you audience will find out next chapter. Don't worry.

Zesu: Well, thanks for the bluntness.

Kimball51: Anytime bud. OK! Next Chapter: Last Matches and New Meetings.

Cya Later!


	11. Chapter 11

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

Kimball51: Hello everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter and I am joined with Zesu and Anko.

Zesu & Anko: Hello!

Kimball51: So, I am getting back into the rythm of posting and uploading. This is awes-

Anko: Zesu! You are so lucky I dont have you kicked form the tournament!

Zesu: Really this early on?

Anko: Hell Yeah! You stepped in to stop a match in progress!

Kimball51: Um, guys...

Zesu: That stupid Hyuga tried to kill her!

Anko: So what. It's a casualty of the exam.

Kimball51: WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!

Zesu & Anko: Hmpf.

Kimball51: *sigh* Well, audience, Ill fix this. Now just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

As I arrived at the medic portion of the stadium, I was greeted by Shizune. "Zesu, what are you doing here? Isn't your match the last one? I don't think you match has en-. Why are you carrying someone?" I glanced down the Hakura. "I stepped in to stop the match. She was unable to continue and the Hyuga, even though he knew, proceeded to strike again. She was too weak to walk. So I brought her here." Shizune still wasn't satisfied. "I don't understand. It was very nice of you to do that but why _you_? Why you specifically?" I placed Hakura on the nearest hospital bed and sighed. "Sizune. I can't deal with suffering. I think you know enough about my life to know the reason why. For the reason because I specifically jumped; it was because no one was doing anything." During the time Shizune and I were conversing, Hakura was fidgeting awkwardly. "So, Zesu is it?" I turned to her and gave a half smile as I nodded. "I wanted to properly thank you, but I have one more question." I furrowed my brow. "WHat was that thing you summoned to protect us?" I sighed. "I'll tell you later. Not now ok?" She raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. Before we could continue, a loud booming voice echoed thorough the stadium. "Uchiha Zesu, please report to the center stadium for the last match." I shrugged, gave them a wave goodbye, before disappearing via shunshin.

The Kumo-nin and Anko stood waiting on the field. Suddenly a large cyclone of flame arose across from the Kumo-nin. A figure appeared inside the typhoon, before swiping an arm, dismissing the fires. I stood, one hand still up and the other lazily leaning on the hilt of my blade. I smirked as the two rolled their eyes. "Show off" one of them grumbled. Anko shrugged then began. "Now, let the last match between Uchiha Zesu and Karui..." She swung her hand up. "...Begin!" She swung her arm down and shunshined away.

Karui, wore a short-sleeved dress with frilled edges with a Kumo flax jacket, two yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots and a bandana-styled forehead protector. She also carried a red and white katana. She smirked before grabbing the blade. "So I can guess from the sword that you're pretty good at kenjutsu?" I shrugged. "Meh. I'm pretty good. I actually hope to be a teacher." Karui only scoffed at me. "Pfft. You, a kenjutsu trainer? I have a better chance at learning doton jutsu." I closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself. "You're treading on dangerous waters." She only scoffed. Repeating her previous action. "Yeah right. Some two-bit ninja like you doesn't have a cha-." She didn't have time to finish that last remark. I had appeared behind her in the blink of an eye, Sharingan active, with blade to her throat. "I wouldn't continue Karui. Just a thought." She snarled before giving me a swift elbow to the rib before maneuvering out of my grasp. I sheathed my sword and made a half ram sign. "Let's start with this! Lava Style: Melting Apparition Jutsu!" As I finished, I took a deep breath in before releasing a large amount of lava from my mouth. It spread into a broad wave as it made its way toward a stunned Karui. She barely managed to dodge the attack landing a few yards away from the now hardening wave. "H-How can you do that? Do you have the kekki-genkai?" I nodded with a sly grin. "Yep. Pretty cool huh?" She snarled at me before sprinting towards me, blade in hand. "How about some close combat!" She made a swift downwards cut, which I dodged effortlessly. Attempting to catch me off guard, she swiped up slashing across my side. "Hah, got ya." Instead of a sure win, the clone only disappeared; leaving her with a jaw to the ground. One of my hands emerged from the ground, followed by my upper body then I pulled myself out. Shaking my head. "So. Is that it?" She sneered, her body trembling in rage. "HOW ABOUT THIS SMARTASS! LIGHTNING STYLE: INSPIRATION WAVE!" Karui made a rat sign and began to generate a large amount of electricity in her hands, before shooting them forward. The electricity immediately shot towards me and I just hand enough time to create one earth wall with a snake sign. This wasn't enough, as the barrier exploded in a shower of rocks and the technique hit me full force. I was sent backwards before I crashed to the ground. As I slid to a stop I managed to lift myself up, twitching from the lightning's after effects. I sat there breathing heavily as Karui stood their with smirking at me. This was enough to get me up as I flipped up back into a standard stance. I made a horse seal and took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Chakra began kneading inside my body, converting into fire until I blew the flames towards her. I took the shape of a massive wall hastily approaching her. She made a tiger sign and breathed in. "Water Style: Water Pillar!" Even though the fire technique was much more powerful, her small water barrier was enough to just protect herself as the remaining fire spread past her to the stadium wall; scorching it. As she lowered the water, breathing heavily from the amount of large chakra she used to protect herself. I gave her no time to rest, as I made a snake sign. "Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu!" The ground shook as two large halves of a dome began to encase around Karui. She made no attempt to resist as the two closed around her with a loud boom. I panted heavily, since she was lightning user, I poured an enormous amount of chakra into that technique to stop her for a short while. I backflipped all the way to the wall behind me and continuing till I was halfway up. Stopping myself with added chakra to my feet, I bent down with one hand to the ground. I snapped my fingers and applied fire chakra to my hand allowing a spark from the friction to ignite. I compressed the flame into a ball of fire chakra in my hand surrounded by a casing of more fire. Feeling content with my work, I swung the arm holding the technique to the side leaving a burnt black path on the wall. Then with even more chakra to me feet I sped down the wall, leaving a black burn streak with me. As I hit the ground, the earth dome began to crack. Lightning began to seep through the cracks as the ground shook. Though this didn't stop me, the dome exploded in shower of burnt pebbles. There stood a panting Karui; obviously expended from the last jutsu. I appeared in front of her, technique cocked back and ready. Then at the same speed, I smashed the jutsu to her abdomen, shouting the name as I did so. "Ifriga! Compression Flame!" The stadium exploded in an inferno, leaving the audience on the edge of their seats. The inferno blazed on for a couple of seconds before it began to recede and diminish. In the clearing Karui lay on the ground unconscious with a black sphere-shaped burn mark on he chest. I stood a couple of feet away; back hunched over and my hands on my knees. I panted heavily from the lack of chakra, but managed to stand up a little straighter With the obvious victor, the audience erupted in applause. Anko and a group of medical-nin shunshined to the field as I lazily waved to the audience. "You guys take her to the hospital ward. And you, Zesu. Congratulations on winning the match." I gave a foxy grin, and rubbed the back of my head. She cleared her throat, then spoke in a loud enough voice for the crowd. "I announce Uchiha Zesu victor of the last match of the preliminary round!" The crowd continued to cheer for me, as I also continued to wave with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

Kimball51: And that wraps up the preliminaries! Hope you guys enjoyed.

Zesu: Man that fight was hard.

Kimball51: But you won. So congrats.

Zesu Thanks man. I'm gonna head out. Cya audience.

*Zesu leaves*

Kimball51: Well audience, Im getting back in the saddle and positing more often now that the material is already written. Get ready for a lot more.

Next Chapter: Preliminary Ending and Approaching Hakura!

See Ya Later!


	12. Chapter 12

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

K51: Hello everyone! We are back with a new chapter. The ending of the preliminaries and the time before the secondaries. I am excited!

Zesu: Yeah, thanks for spending so much time for yourself.

K51: Hey you shut it! I'm busy failing three classes. I got stuff to take care of.

Zesu: Whatever man. Just start the chapter already.

K51: Grrrrr! Fine! Here you go ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Irritated Innocence

* * *

After the match, I shunshined back to my seat in a spiral of flames, and was greeted by an ecstatic Lee. He made a thumbs up, eyes blazing. "Congratulations Uchiha-san! I knew you could win this match with your youthful prowess! I'd expect no less from my rival!" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, beaming with positivity. "Heh. Thanks Lee. You got to save the best for last, I always say. Sorry I didn't see your match." He waved a hand, as it obviously was not a problem. "It is fine. I have excelled in strength and won the match. And anyway, you had other business. Let us head down for the closing ceremonies. We would not wish to miss it." With this he jumped from the stands along with Neji, and landed casually on their feet in front of an awaiting Tsunade. Moroi and I shunshined there with our respective elements surrounding the areas we were once and where we arrived. Tsunade was accompanied by two anbu on either side, ready to attack at any second. The four of us stood at attention, side by side. Tsunade cleared her throat before beginning her shpeal. "Once again congratulations on achieving your victories and gaining a ticket to the secondary rounds. Now, you four have a total of three days before the next rounds begin. Prepare as you see fit, of course after you heal from your previous matches. Again, congratulations and good luck." Before we could respond, she and her Anbu shunshined away. I sighed and turned to the other participants. "Well, see ya guys in 3 days!" I waved before shunshining myself away in a whirlwind of fire.

I shunshined to the Hokage booth to swiftly land on the railing, gaining the attention of the five Kage. I have a peace sign. "So. The five Kage up close. I must say it is an honor." I bowed my head slightly before jumping off the railing to the floor. The large burly Raikage approached me first and stuck of his fist. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, before meeting his fist with my own. "Congratulations brat. Not many cans defeat a Kumo ninja so easily. Also I sorry for the behavior of my chunin's actions. They were unacceptable in this type of competition." I waved a hand at him, shocking the Raikage slightly. "It's alright. No need for that. I'm an Uchiha so the negative emotion is a normal thing." He shrugged it off before walking away with a wave. I smirked, before the Mizukage approached me. "It's so good to meet an Uchiha up close. Especially a young man and a handsome one at that." I rubbed the back of my head and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Though I must say you are more positive than the usually brooding Uchiha I am familiar with." She waved a hand dismissing the subject. "Anyway, about one of my chunin. She says you wish to bring her in and take care of her in the Leaf." She shrugged in a very unladylike, manner and resumed her speech. "Well, I see no problem with it. You seem like a great man, and she trusts you enough." She moved a bit closer and a creepy grin appeared on her face making my skin crawl. "But if you take advantage of that poor girl. I swear you will never see the light of day. And I will make sure of it, personally." I nodded as quick as I could, almost whipping my head off causing her to giggle. "Good. Now, farewell everyone." She gave a small wave before leaving the booth. Next, the small floating Tsuchikage came towards me, before eyeing me up and down. He gave a loud "hmpf" before returning to the front of me. "It looks like you're a splitting image of your elder, Uchiha Madara. Though I must ask. Do you share his ideals?" A frown immediately grew on my face. "You think I share anything from that egotistic, pride-hungry freak? No. And good riddance to that traitor. He was an embarrassment to our clan and village. Even if he was my Grandfather." The old man's eyes grew to an incredible size as they widened from the previous statement. "Well, that's good news I guess. Like the Mizukage said; it is good to finally have a positive Uchiha on our side. You have Iwa's blessing." He nodded before floating away towards the exit. Finally, it was Gaara's turn, as the Kazekage casually approached me. He narrowed his eyes as his head tilted slightly to the side. "Your eyes... they are like his." My brow furrowed at the statement. "Who's?" He closed his eyes, sighing before opening them again. "Uchiha Sasuke." I narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms across my chest. "I would rather you not compare him to me. I would not like to be compared with a traitor." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that so? Well, anyway you seem like you wish to tell me something. What might that be?" I nodded, before motioning to the Kage chambers behind the seats. "Though I suggest we find a place in private for this matter." He nodded, then walked towards the chamber. I mouthed to Tsunade "I will come by later", before following the auburn-headed teen.

Gaara took a seat across from me as I closed the door behind us. The chamber was not much really; just a bunch of chairs and one giant roundtable. I formed a half ram sign and created a privacy seal around the room. He lifted an eyebrow at the action, to which I responded by rubbing the back of my head. "Never can be too careful. Right?" He smirked before motioned to the seat across from him, to which I took immediately. He rested his chin on his hands, slightly leaning on the table as he awaited an answer. I cleared my throat before breaking the silence. "So the reason I called you all the way over here... is to warn you." He lifted an eyebrow yet again. "I believe you already know of the Akatsuki, correct?" He nodded. "Well, I used to be in the organization." I let that set in, as the sand around him began to stir. As quick as I could, I raised my hands in defeat. "But! But, I retrieved information that could greatly assist you." He seemed to calm the sand around him and I continued. "You are the Jinchūriki for the Ichibi, Shukaku. This makes you a target for Akatsuki." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Zesu, I knew this already. This is not news to me." I nodded, holding a finger up to stop him. "I realize that. But haven't you asked yourself why?" He nodded slowly and I continued. "After they capture you, they will proceed to rip the Bijū out of you, killing you in the process. After that, and all the Bijū have been collected, they have some plan that will change the world forever. I don't know exactly what or how. But all I know is that we cannot afford to lose you Gaara. Since you are the Jinchūriki for the One-tail, you are first on the list." He looked away for a few minutes, as we sat in silence. Then he turned back to me. "I appreciate you telling me this, but what can _I_ do about this?" I smirked, earning a confused expression from the teen across from me. "It's simple Sabaku-san. Train, get stronger and prepare for whenever they attempt to attack your village. You must be ready to go great lengths to protect your village as the organization comes for you. The choices along the way will be tough." He nodded slowly, allowing the information to sink in. "Alright, I will start right away fortifying Suna and preparing for anything. Thank you again, Uchiha-san." He got up from his seat and approached me as I got up from mine. "It is what I do, Sabaku-san." He nodded before extending out his arm. I took it and nodded in response. I released the privacy seal and opened the door for the both of us. As I waved to Gaara I sighed. "Well." I said to myself. "Better go see Sakura and Kakashi." I held up a half ram sign and shunshined away in a cyclone of fire.

Hakura was patiently waiting in the hospital ward when I arrived. She had her regular attire on, though multiple areas were bandaged and covered. I gave a half smile as she rolled her eyes; obviously understanding why. "Well, Zesu. I figure you've talked to Mizukage-sama already. So where do we go from here?" I gave a bigger smile than before and approached her; placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, we could head home or we could go to the Kage Tower. Your choice." She made a thinking face and pit a finger to her chin, causing me to sweatdrop. _It wasn't that hard of a decision to make. _She finally point a finger up in an "aha" motion. "We should go home first." She then stopped and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of her head. "I-I mean your house." I grinned at her sudden expression and nodded. "Alright, well grab on." She raised an eyebrow with a confused expression plastered on her face. I sighed before walking up and swiftly picked her up bridal-style, causing a slight yelp to come out from her. "This is what I meant." And with that, we shunshined away in a spiral of flames.  


When we arrived, I set Hakura down and unlocked the door; stepping inside. She shot me a glare as I plopped down onto the couch. "You know carrying me was not really necessary." I shrugged it off and smirked. "Well, the other option was for you to walk. And I didn't want to do that. Besides we're here aren't we?" She sighed and proceeded to walk over to the fridge, and open it. For a solid five minutes she sat there, to which I sighed. "Well, make yourself at home. I have to go out and check in with a couple of things. You gonna be alright when I'm gone?" She turned to me, closing the fridge in the process. "Uh, yeah. I'll be fine. When do you think you'll be back." I rested my hands behind my head and sighed. "I'll be back later today. Okay? Being the last Uchiha, I have a lot of responsibilities to take care of." She looked away and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh. That's alright, I guess." A foxy grin appeared on my face. "What you gonna miss me?" She turned back with a pink tint on her face. "N-No. Like I would care. Go on will ya." I shrugged, still smirking and shunshined away.

I arrived a the Kage tower and sighed._ This was gonna be a lot to explain. _I was about to get going but a voice stopped me in my tracks. "So how is our knight in shining armor doing at the moment? And where might your princess be?" I turned and was caught by Anko with her arm around my neck. Kakashi stood next to the spot she was previously in. He gave a slight wave and walked up to me. "So, this girl you saved. I'm happy of your actions. But that thing you brought up to defend yourself with was completely out of line." Both Kakashi and Anko's expressions changed drastically. She lifted her arm off and stood next to Kakashi. "He's right brat. That jutsu you pulled. That is something you should not have brought out." My confusion that had just appeared had now turned to annoyance. "What the hell? Why? I see nothing wro-" "Thats because you are still ignorant!" The sudden outburst shocked both Anko and I. Kakashi walked up to me and jabbed a finger to my chest, making me flinch at the hostile demeanor. "We, as Leaf shinobi, have a responsibility. That is to protect the village. You did not follow that responsibility! That thing you pulled out, the Susanoo is what it's called. Other villages could see that. Information about you could be leaked." He returned his finger to his crossed arms that were across his chest. My temper was losing itself at how annoyed I was. People were beginning to form a circle around us. Shinobi, Anbu and villagers alike. "I am NOT some kid anymore, you hear!" Kakashi matched my anger with his own. "You are wrong! You are acting like a spoiled brat. A brat who doesn't understand the job he was given, when that headband was placed on their forehead!" Now I was beyond pissed. Beyond aggravated. I brought my hand up and firmly gripped my headband. In an instant it was on the cold street; ripped off of my head. My Sharingan blazed as I glared at Kakashi. "You think I'm still a child! I'll show you how much of a child I AM!" In an instead I roared, fire chakra swirling around me. The ground vibrated as the waves of killing intent rolled from me. "C'MON! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

* * *

K51: And that is it! The chapter has ended. Phew I am beat.

Hakura: So, I am stuck at home while Zesu goes completely insane?

K51: He isn't insane. He is just a little pissed that someone questioned why he saved you.

Hakura: Geez, I didn't know the idiot cared so much about me. I gotta go save him.

*Hakura sprints out the door*

K51: Well, ok. That is all I got today folks. Make sure to leave any comments and reviews to help out. Thanks again and see ya next time.


	13. Chapter 13

First off, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! AND I NEVER WILL...that is all.

K51: Hello everyone, I am joined by Ms. Anko. We are back everyone and now the next part of the filler arc begins. I am pumped!

Anko: You're not the one holding off a pissed Uchiha. God I am going to beat him when he regains his senses.

K51: Wait, he's just confused. Please don't beat him.

Anko: Well then who else could I beat?

K51: I could maybe hold it for Zesu.

Anko: You?! You're a stick with zero percent muscle mass.

K51: Oh that's BS! How bout we go now? Right here, right now.

Anko: Whatever. Your funeral.

K51: Heh, that's what you think. Well everyone here's the next chapter. Be right back.

Chapter 13: Confused Conclusions

* * *

Waves of KI exploded from me towards the surrounding terrified observers. Kakashi had his hands up in a block in an attempt to block the waves of energy. I glared at him and shouted. "You think your stupid council can control my every action?! Well, I'll show you how much control they really have!" Immediately a massive form in the shape of the upper body of a skeleton enveloped in gray flames appeared around me. The skull had a samurai crest and glowing yellow bulbs in its sockets. A great darkened aura surrounded the beast, leaving Kakashi with a shocked expression. The great entity lifted a fist, and returned it home with a massive shockwave. Before it could reach the frozen citezins, it was stopped. "**Doton: Doryūheki**!" A massive wall of stone with four dog heads crested on the front, rose from the ground and halted the incoming shockwave. "Zesu!" I turned to see Kakashi glaring at me with his lone Sharingan. "You are making a huge mistake! Don't do this!" I only shook my head. "You wouldn't understand Kakashi. I'm the last Uchiha the last Leaf has, and the counsel wants to control every move I make! That girl was innocent! No one was going to do a thing and she would just be left for dead! You really think my actions weren't justified?! What would you have done?! Huh?!" The monstrosity smashed the ground again, sending another shockwave towards him. He jumped up into the air to dodge while the wave crashed to the earth wall. Kakashi, while still in the air, made a tiger seal and took a deep breath. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" A massive fireball formed in front go him and was set on a course with my Susanoo. I was prepared for the incoming attack as Susannoo formed its own technique in one of it's hands. Three magatama bound together by a single, circular thread, formed in the in the hand. In one swift motion the technique was thrown like a shrunken towards the fireball. "**Yasaka Magatama**!" The two juts us clashed before erupting in an explosion blinding the area in smoke. As the the area cleared, the skeletal figure was dismissed and I stood with my Sharingan glaring. Kakashi stood across from me, a look of disappointment could be seen, even with only one eye visible. "You've crossed the line Zesu. You need to stop this ridiculous conflict." I sneered at him and grabbed the blade at my waist, pulling it out into an aggressive combat stance. "So what if I pulled out the Susanoo in the exam. The kage are fine with me." He shook his head at my confused demeanor. I sheathed my sword and stopped to listen. "I'm not talking about the nations. Im talking about them." I sneered at him again, obviously catching who he was talking about. "I don't give a damn about them. I don't think you got it through your head but, I AM HERE! I escaped and brought information about them." He sighed, shaking his head as the lone Sharingan stared at me. "Zesu please. We can talk this out like adults an-" "OH! So now I'm an adult. Five seconds ago you were complaining about my maturity. I did what needed to be done. Something that no other Leaf shinobi had the guts to do." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head yet again. "In my opinion, you actions could be connoted as justified, but I don't make the rules. For the Leaf's safety, they were not." Continuing to sneer at him, I focused my chakra to my right hand and snapped my fingers. Immediately, in a burst of flames, my hand was engulfed in fire chakra. Getting the signal that his words did not reach their destination, Kakashi made a series of handsigns before holding his left hand with his right. It began to crackle with electricity as the chakra was focused at the specific point. In a flash, his technique had formed; in the shape of a single, hand-held blade of lightning. Staring each other down, we vanished from our previous spots, leaving a kick of dust. In an instant we appeared a couple feet from our previous locations and ready to clash. I sent my palm forward as Kakashi sent a knife hand toward me. Fire and Lightning danced around us as the two jutsus clashed. "**IFRIGA**!" "**RAIKIRI**!" In a blinding light after the clash, we were sent backwards from the explosion. I crashed to the ground and skidded to a stop, as did Kakashi. We stood up, mirroring each other's actions as he breathed heavily, hands on our knees and back bent. I was the first to take action. I roared, notifying Kakashi of my condition, and grabbed my blade. His lone Sharingan eye widened and he attempted to prepare himself.

Before I could move, something interrupted me. "**Suiton: Suiben**!" A long strand of water in the form of a whip wrapped around my wrist, halting my action. Out of confusion I turned to the source of the technique. There stood Hakura, one hand in a half ram seal and the other connected to the technique itself. There was no sign of kindness in her expression. She stood there as if she was determined to take me down, no matter the cost. "Hakura? What are you doing here?" She rolled her eyes and with the hand not holding the technique, brushed a hand through her hair. "You think I would really not hear this? Anyway, I'm disappointed in you Zesu. Why are you doing this? What's the point in fighting?" My eyes widened in response as I began to remember my actions and if there was an actual purpose to it all. Was I really just acting immature? What was the point in this really? My head lowered in shame and I shook my head. "I...I mean. I..." She placed a hand on her hip, obviously growing impatient. "Are you gonna say something or not? Huh? Well, y'know I have a better question for you. Was this all worth the point you were trying to prove? I don't think this is to be honest." She held out her hand, and I looked up in surprise. "Zesu. Come here." I began with slow steps as I turned to face her. "Whatever the problem is Zesu. We can use our words to fix it. Not our actions." She mimicked my pace as we met each other. I looked her straight in the eyes and was returned with something I didn't expect. The determination in her eyes was immeasurable as black met blue. In an instant that surprised me, I was caught in hug. It wasn't out of romance or bone crushing, but just a basic hug to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on hers. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing that escaped my lips, before we were interrupted. Kakashi walked up to us and held up his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. So. Does this mean you are going to stop?" I nodded, letting getting out of the hug, but still holding onto her hand. "Yeah. My actions were stupid and immature. I'm...sorry." Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and made an eyesmile. "No worries, I let you off with a warning. But tomorrow we start your training, so go. Get some sleep. I'll make some excuse that you were just a bit depressed from your past." I smiled at him, as he acted like a father-figure towards me. "Thanks Kakashi." With this, Hakura and I shunshined away, back to the compound.

We arrived back at the apartment and we stepped inside. I dropped on to the couch and rested my head in my hands. Hakura took a seat beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't feel bad. I know why you got angry and to me your actions were justified." I brought my head up to look at her, letting my hands drop. "Yeah, but what I did…I pulled out that technique and Kakashi was right. I might be able to protect myself, but what about the rest of the village? You? Who can keep you guys safe?" She looked away, thinking and letting my words set in before she turned back. "What technique do you mean? That thing you brought out in the exam?" I nodded and sighed before I stood up. I placed a hand on her should, telling her to stay seated. I stood in front of the coffee table between us. "As you know the Uchiha clan have the Sharingan and it holds great power. There is another form of the eye technique. The Mangekyo. It gives me access to new abilities. One of them you have already seen." I activated my Sharingan, then the Mangekyo. "This technique is called the Susanoo." With this, I brought the hand to my chest and made a half ram seal. Immediately the ribcage surrounded me, engulfed in a grayish flame. Hakura's eyes widened upon seeing the monstrosity before her. Seeing her expression, I dismissed the jutsu and ran over to comfort her. I kneeled down in front of her with my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. This always happens when I show someone this for the first time." She breathed slowly before looked up at me smirking. Before I knew it she gave me a small peck on the lips, shocking me and leaving me stunned. "W-What…I…" She giggled before standing up, patting my head like a dog. "Just a thank you." With this she casually walked to her room (Guest bedroom) and closed the door behind her. I sat there for a few minutes before sighing and pulling myself up. Rubbing my head, I sighed. "Well…that was unexpected. ANyway, I should get to bed." I walked over to my room and closed the door behind me. I pulled off all my supplies and grabbed some sleepwear, leaving myself in t-shirt and shorts. I crawled into bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_***Timeskip through three days***_

The next few days went by quickly. Kakashi trained me personally, and that is not mean it was easy. He had the green jumpsuit man, Gai, exhaust me with the insane amount of workouts at five in the morning. Then for his own training, he placed a weights on my arms and legs. Each weighed at least fifty pounds, and were hell to pay. One whole day was just for getting used to them. As Kakashi and I sparred, he landed a hit every time, until the weights began to lighten. As they did, I would begin to dodge and the amount of hits lessened. Before I knew it though, the next part of exam had started.

_***Timeskip to entrance of second exam***_

Hakura and I walked to the next arena for the exam I wore sleeveless black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Black sweatpants, and matching sandals. My sword was strapped to my back and my kunai and shuriken holsters were equipped. Hakura walked along with me. SHe had replaced her previous garbs with a crimson tank top and black pants. As we approached the entrance, I stopped her. "So, Im gonna go to the participant entrance. You go the normal entrance. M'kay?" She nodded and pointed and accusing finger on my chest. "You better win this one. And if you go against that Hyuga, kick his ass for me." I lifted an eyebrow. "Anytime sweetheart." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but before she could walk away, I caught her chin and gave her quick peck on the lips. This surprised her enough that she stopped and froze in her spot. I chuckled before whispering. "Revenge." Then I winked and shunshined away.

I arrived inside the arena and looked around, causing me to lift an eyebrow. The arena was a massive indoor stadium. The sidelines war on either side with stairs on either side. These matches were only available to the teams of participants and the Kages. On one side was a giant statue of a set of hands making a ram sign. Next to them were the boards that would show the names of the participants to fight. I stood next to Lee, Neji and Moroi, and the proctor appeared in front of us. He was a tall man, with spiky black hair and beard. He wore a standard konoha uniform. He also had a sash, with the kanji for fire around his waist. "Hello, my name is Asuma Sarutobi." He was smoking a cigarette and chuckled to himself. "Im pretty stoked for these matches. You all look pretty powerful. Anyway, this board will show the names of who will fight first." Immediately the board flashed and a pair of names were shown. Neji and Moroi. I narrowed my eyes and growled. I guess I won't have the privilege. As Moroi walked to the center with Neji, I grabbed his shoulder and whispered to him. "Kick his ass for me." He shrugged and continued walking as I let go. I sighed before shunshining to the stands with Hakura. When I arrived, she delivered a punch to my arm, which caused me to rub my arm in pain. "Thats for kissing me like that earlier." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "So thats what you two were doing." We both froze and in unison, turned to Kakashi who was raising his one eyebrow. I raised a finger to interject. "I…Uh…Hey the match is starting!" This was enough to direct the attention to the field as I breathed in relief.

* * *

K51: And that sums it up. Man Anko you did a number on me. I still won though.

Anko: Hey, that's why I am one of the queens of Konoha. And whatever, you were lucky.

K51: Yeah right and doesn't Tsunade take that position though.

Anko: Watch it gaki. You might be exhausted but I got enough energy to beat you this time.

K51: Oh yeah? Alright round two! Cmon!

Anko: Hell yeah! Lets go!

K51: Alright readers this was the chapter. Hope you liked it and the next will be soon. I gotta go win again.

CyA!

* * *

**Jutsus:**

**Doton: Doryūheki**: Earth Wall

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**: Grand Fireball

**Yasaka Magatama**: Eight Slopes Curved Jewel

**Ifriga**: Compression Flame

**Raikiri**: Lightning Blade

**Suiton: Suiben**: Water Whip


End file.
